


i've got friends

by earlofcardigans



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlofcardigans/pseuds/earlofcardigans





	i've got friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En Arrière en Avant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559873) by [IronPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronPunk/pseuds/IronPunk). 



**[i've got friends](http://www.mediafire.com/?xra36a6fla3h2aq) **

or [here](http://www.sendspace.com/file/zgpisg)  



End file.
